Kidō Arts
The Kidō Arts (鬼道技, Kidō-ryū; literally "demon art styles") are a collective term referring to the vast number of unique art forms/styles that utilize particular Kidō spells of similar natures and effects for the purpose of creating a sole combat style. In essence, it is said to be based off of martial arts, which is focused mainly in Hakuda. While an age-old concept, the one who introduced the formal system of turning the number system of Kidō spells into that of an art form is Okiko Hanazono. Overview History The Eight Original Kidō Stranger from the East Founding Styles Moerumōka-ryū The Moerumōka-ryū (燃える猛火流, "Style of Blazing Inferno") is a style of flame-based Kidō spells that is focused almost exclusively in offensive might. While centered in the art of generating flames through the molding of reiryoku, the might of Moerumōka-ryū is found in the immense heat that is given off by the flame-type spells used by the castor. Sōkatsui and Haien appear to be the base spells for this art style. It is to be assumed that only flame-type spells are in this style's arsenal of spells. This includes: *'Kongōbaku:' The flames of Sōkatsui are heated to higher levels, though by only a small factor, by an added Haien spell, resulting in this spell's flame-type composition. Henceforth, the Kongōbaku becomes a deadly ball of overwhelming fire. *'Ittō Kasō:' Haien's flames are altered to be almost blade-like in appearance. Once this happens, other flame-type spells are layered onto the premature Ittō Kasō several times over, increasing the intensity of its heat, which also results in its red color. Though, while in this style, this spell isn't a sacrificial Kidō, due to not using the heat from the Shinigami's reishi to generate its power. However, it becomes far more difficult to manage the spell without burning oneself due to its great might. Kyōdo-ryū The Kyōdo-ryū (強度流, "Style of Intensity"; literally "intensity arts") is a style of Kidō spells that deal in molding reiryoku and using it to intensify the density of any form of substance in order to generate amazing abilities. Shō is the base spell in this style, allowing for the most basic change in pressure, which can lead to a plethora of spells with unique effects. *'Kurohitsugi:' Shō is used to amplify the gravity around a specific area, and is combined with Kuyō Shibari, in order to conceal the opponent in a large black box. The pressure emitted from Shō shapes the black hole-like spheres of Kuyō Shibari into blades that pierce the box with the intent of killing whomever is within the spell. *'Ittō Kasō:' The castor intensifies the internal heat within their body to generate red flames in the form of a massive blade-like tip. However, because of this, the castor must sacrifice one of their limbs. Modern Styles Shiroenryū Behind the Scenes This is meant to allow the author to classify the vast natures of Kidō in his own unique way. Please have patience as the author attempts to work on this page, as it will be a long term project on his behalf.